Viviendo Entre Sombras
by Mariee Cullen Swan
Summary: dward Cullen ha vivido toda su vida caminando sobre seguro, sin embargo la decisión de tomar su tiempo fuera de la universidad e ir a trabajar a la secundaria de Forks y alli conocer a Isabella Swan pondra todo esto a prueba.


**Viviendo entre Sombras**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer para todo el Fic:<strong> Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, gracias por  
>todo eres genial! jeje, mmm ahora las situaciones expresadas en esta historia son de mi<br>propiedad si quieres publicarlo en algun lado solo avisame antes para arreglarlo, al igual  
>con el otro fic. Gracias<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Edward Cullen ha vivido toda su vida caminando sobre seguro, sin embargo la decisión de tomar su tiempo fuera de la universidad e ir a trabajar como voluntario a la secundaria de Forks, traerá cambios no solo en su vida profesional sino en su vida personal. Todo aquello que consideraba seguro y fuerte se vera puesto a prueba al enfrentarse con la rebeldía, grosería y altanería de su nueva paciente a tratar Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

* * *

><p>-<em>Edward, necesito que vayas por ella, mira la hora que es y mañana tiene escuela<em>_**.**_

Llamadas como esa eran las que lograban hacerme salir de mis casillas, no entendía por que Alice abusaba de la confianza de mis padres de esa forma. Hacia dos días se habían marchado a Barbados a la celebración de su trigésimo aniversario de bodas, la idea de ese viaje regalo había sido de mi esposa Madeleine. Ella insistido en que era justo que mis padres se tomaran un tiempo fuera de Forks, un tiempo fuera de sus responsabilidades y por supuesto un tiempo fuera de Alice.

Sin embargo, aunque su fiesta de aniversario había ido bastante bien, mamá tenía ciertas dudas sobre tomar ese viaje ¿la razón? Alice, mi hermana de diecisiete años es lo que se puede considerar en términos coloquiales un dolor de cabeza constante, desde hace varios meses esta demostrando que no se puede confiar en ella para nada, ¿Una prueba de esto? la llamada que recibí hace cerca de veinte minutos, debo aclarar que es miércoles y me encuentro conduciendo hacia las playas de la Push, porque la señorita decidió que hoy era el día perfecto para una fiesta en la playa, incluso si estamos mitad de semana, al parecer ese pequeño detalle era lo que hacia de su fiesta algo muy interesante.

Mi madre no había podido estar tranquila y había llamado en repetidas ocasiones a casa, donde se suponía que a estas horas Alice debería estar en un quinto sueño, pero no, ella no estaba en casa. Así que luego de incontables llamadas a su móvil, que no fueron contestadas, mi madre decidió llamarme para que fuera por ella al refugio de su pequeña "pandilla".

De solo pensar, que deje mi casa, mi cama y mi esposa para ir a buscar a una muchachita caprichosa el dolor en mi cabeza se tornaba insoportable, pero esta vez Alice me había hartado, era día entre semana, mañana tenia clases a las siete y su rendimiento académico en este momento estaba de lejos de ser el ideal.

Me detuve en un lado de la carretera y tome un respiro para tratar de calmarme, no podía dejar que la rabia me dominara, se suponía que era sicólogo y a diario manejaba no solo uno sino varios casos de adolescentes con la tipología de comportamiento que tenia mi hermana, cerré los ojos y pensé en las posibles causas, hice un repaso rápido y descartaba mentalmente las opciones, ella no fue maltratada de niña, tampoco abusada, tenia lo que quería en la medida en que mi padre consideraba necesario y así seguí por varios minutos hasta que llegue a una que capturo mi atención _Nuevas amistades_.

Estaba claro que su nuevo grupo de amigos, distaba mucho de lo que se podría considerar ejemplos a seguir, sabia que eran cerca de seis integrantes entre chicos y chicas, incluyendo a mi hermana, hice una nota mental de investigar un poco ese aspecto al regreso de mis padres y durante esta semana que iniciaba mis asignaciones en su escuela preparatoria.

Hace un mes decidí dedicar dos días a la semana, hacer mi trabajo como voluntario en la secundaria de Forks, donde estudiaba mi hermana y su _pandilla. _Esta decisión la tome luego de que mi proyecto de investigación acerca del manejo de pacientes con farmacodependencia fuera aprobado por el comité de la universidad en la cual trabajaba desde hacia cuatro años, la investigación la llevaría acabo desde mi despacho y tenia dos años libres fuera de las aulas universitarias del campus principal, donde era el maestro de tercer año del programa de sicología social. Madeleine había encontrado la excusa perfecta en mi nuevo proyecto para cambiar de ambiente y de energías, así que en lugar de convertirse en un obstáculo, había sido todo lo contrario, me incentivo a escoger Forks, mi ciudad natal como destino de mi temporal _"retiro académico"_. Dos semanas atrás había terminando nuestra mudanza a Port Ángeles, ella estaría aun entre Seattle y Port Ángeles debido a su trabajo como catedrática del programa de microbiología, pero sus horarios le permitirían estar este tiempo junto a mí en la nueva ciudad.

El sonido de una música bastante ruidosa para mi gusto y los gritos y aplausos provenientes de un lado de la carretera me saco de mis pensamientos, los faros de mi auto alumbraron un letrero en madera blanca que anunciaba que había llegado a la Push, estacione el auto en la entrada de un sendero, cerca a seis autos mas, supongo que eran de los amigos de mi hermana, aunque había otro que perfectamente podría llegar hacer del abuelo de uno de ellos, era un Chevy, mas viejo que la misma madera que llevaban dos chicos que pasaron por mi lado para llevarla a la fogata.

Empecé a echar un rápido vistazo y a la distancia la reconocí, estaba con pantalones cortos, demasiado cortos para el clima de Forks, su cabello ahora corto porque así era menos complicado, esas habían sido su explicación a mi madre luego de un sorpresivo cambio de look y bailaba al son de la música con una cerveza en la mano y de la otra mano giraba a otra chica quien parecía tener aproximadamente su edad, era de cabello largo de un color oscuro que por cuestiones de luz no sabia a ciencia cierta de que tono era, la otra chica también tenia en su mano otra cerveza y parecía cantar en un tono incluso mas alto que el de mi hermana, supuse que ella era su mejor amiga.

Tome un respiro y comencé a caminar hacia el grupo de adolecentes, había dejado los faros de mi auto encendidos, detalle que no estaba pasando desapercibido por los chicos del grupo, pero mi hermana y su amiga seguían bailando, cantando y riendo ajenas a todo.

Un chico se puso de pie con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en un año mas podría llegar a sacarme una cabeza de diferencia en estatura, me miro de arriba abajo para luego entrecerrar sus ojos antes de hablarme.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Se perdió de biblioteca?-dijo en tono burlón y recibió un codazo de uno de sus amigos.

-Busco a Alice Cullen.

-Y usted la busca ¿Por qué..?-me recordé una vez mas que era un simple adolecente.

-Es mi hermana-los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, pero recompuso su expresión rápidamente.

-No creo que sea su hermano, su familia no esta en Forks.

-Oh claro que lo esta-me adelante dos pasos mas y estaba un poco mas cerca de la fogata cuando sentir un mano sujetar mi antebrazo.

-Espere-me gire furioso y mis ojos fueron de la mano del chico a su rostro y al parecer lo que vio en mi mirada le hizo retirar rápidamente su mano de mi brazo.

-No tengo nada que esperar, es mi hermana a quien necesito, no a un puerto con desarrollo acelerado -seguí caminando y aun estaba a unos dos metros cuando en una de las vueltas que daba mi hermana y su amiga, la chica empezó a girar con sus brazos levantados y sus pies le jugaron una mala pasada y pude observar perfectamente como se iba de bruces contra el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar alcance a sostenerla en mis brazos antes de que cayera y el golpe fuera bastante desagradable.

-Wow, gracias supongo- la ayude a ponerse en pie y pude apreciar un poco mas detalladamente su físico, tenia ojos de un color chocolate su cabello mostraba reflejos rojizos supuse que efecto de las llamas de la fogata, su tez era de un tono tan claro como el de Alice pero cuando regrese mi mirada a sus ojos, me asusto lo que vi en ellos o mejor lo que no vi, su mirada estaba claramente vacía, no había ningún tipo de emoción en ella.

-¡¿Edward?-la voz de mi hermana me hizo desviar mis ojos hacia ella pude ver cuando se iba hacia uno de los troncos que habían alrededor de la hoguera y tomo su bolso-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Quién es el?-le pregunto su amiga.

-El es mi hermano, Edward. ¿Recuerdas te hable de el?-dijo Alice botando la lata de la cerveza que bebía y despidiéndose de otra chica que estaba en brazos de otro joven.

-¿Tu hermano el doctor?-seguían hablando como si yo no estuviera presente, Alice solo asintió, yo no decía nada porque sabia que la rabia me dominaría y necesitaba antes de explotar sacar a mi hermana de acá- Alice ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A casa genio, vinieron por mi.

-¿A casa? ¿Estas loca? Pero si estamos empezando.

-Mi hermano, esta acá no lo vez.

-No, no, no. Alice no te vayas.

-Pero…-empezó a decir mi hermana y fue todo lo que soporte.

-¡Alice al auto YA!

-¡¿Quien se cree que es? Me empezó a gritar la joven mientras venia hacia a mi intentando empujarme sin éxito alguno.

-Quieta-dije sujetándole las muñecas.

-Suélteme o grito-dijo en voz baja.

-Edward-escuche la voz de mi hermana.

-Al auto Alice-dije sin quitar los ojos de la joven y sin soltar sus muñecas que seguían tratando de soltarse de mi agarre-Grite.

-Es un imbécil.

-Y usted una niña-con eso la solté y empecé a caminar hacia mi auto, al entrar en el pude escuchar a lo lejos una lluvia de maldiciones y malas palabras que trate de ignorar, lo mejor que pude.

-Edward, yo...-empezó mi hermana.

-Tu te callas, vamos a casa recoges lo necesario para una semana y te vas conmigo a Port Ángeles.

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Con la arpía de tu mujercita? Estas loco.

-No te lo pregunte, te lo afirme tienes diez minutos y su nombre es Madeleine.

-Pero...

-Esto no se queda así que lo sepas.

La lluvia de amenazas, gritos y demás continuo hasta que llegamos a casa y hasta que se fue a la habitación que mi esposa preparo para ella, luego de propinar un fuerte portazo. Contra todo pronóstico mi migraña no se había acentuado, sin embargo tome un analgésico y me fui a la cama.

Al día siguiente, pude darme cuenta que las amenazas de Alice, habían quedado en eso ya estaba lista para que nos fuéramos a la escuela.

-¿Tienes todo contigo amor?-pregunto mi esposa, dándome un beso y tomando su portafolio se iría hoy para regresar el próximo sábado que terminara su jornada laboral.

-Si ¿Tu?-dije acompañándola a su auto.

-Todo, te llamo a la noche-puse mis manos en su cintura-Te echare de menos-le di un suave beso.

-Yo mas-volví a besarla y esta vez si fue un beso de despedida.

Observe como abordaba su auto para dirigirse a Seattle, sin apenas dirigirle una palabra a mi hermana tomamos camino hacia la secundaria de Forks mi nuevo reto profesional, solo esperaba que mi primer paciente no fuera hacer un dolor de cabeza como la de la noche anterior.

Al llegar, Alice azoto la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para dejarla giratoria y después de un "Yo se como llegar, no me esperes" se perdió entre los pasillos, me dirigí a la oficina que me habían asignado para la asesoría que prestaría, salude a Charlotte, quien a términos prácticos seria mi asistente los días que estuviera en la escuela, acomode mis objetos personales sobre el escritorio y tome el primer expediente, al parecer ya tenia mi primer caso a tratar.

_**Nombre Completo: Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**Edad: 17 años**_

_**Padre: Charlie Swan**_

_**Ultima escuela: Phoenix Central High School**_

_**Motivo del reporte: La estudiante no atiende llamados de atención de los profesores y en días pasados agredió a una de ellas.**_

Me dispuse a estudiar el expediente, hoy empezaríamos un nuevo reto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas: Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto, espero leer sus opiniones al respecto, sera un poco diferente a Superando Prejuicios, en esta ocasion trataremos algunos temas fuertes por eso la clasificacion M, sin embargo como siempre habra una pequeña advertencia antes de cada capitulo, para aquellas personas que sea especialmente sensibles a estos. En esta nueva historia tendre la colaboracion de dos excelentes Betas Sherly Mina y Tamara de betasfanfiction . com para ellas mil gracias, especialmente para Sherly Mina que beteo este prologo en tiempo record, asi que este trabajo no sera solo mio, detras de el hay muchas personitas...gracias a ellas tgb...no es mas un beso y espero leerlas semanalmente con un capitulo de esta historia.<em>**


End file.
